


I Would Rather Play A Song. pt.1

by NightSkyBear



Series: Random fics [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blushing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Neck Kissing, Swearing, but doesn't mean it, like a lot, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyBear/pseuds/NightSkyBear
Summary: Tyler asks Josh something in the middle of class and Brendon joins in, they end up hanging out at the mallBased of a tumblr post





	I Would Rather Play A Song. pt.1

Josh was answering the math problems on the board when someone on the right side of him poked him, he turned around and saw the quiet boy with brown long hair whose name he had forgotten, maybe Taylor or Tyrone or something. 

"Yes?" Josh asked in a hushed tone, the teacher, Mr. Allen, was grading papers at his desk.

"Is it rude to kill yourself in the middle of class?" Tyler questioned with a small smile, Josh creased his eyebrows.

This was the only time that the shy, quiet boy had said anything to anyone, Josh thought he was probably mute but he never carried around a notepad so Josh just figured he didn't like talking. 

The boy had finally said something and this is what it turned out to be, Josh had nothing better to do since he was already really good at math so he responded.

"You have to raise your hand and ask first," Josh played along, the boy smiled a little wider. Suddenly, Josh's best friend, Brendon jumped into the conversation.

"You might need a hall pass for that," Brendon quietly laughed, Josh realized that they were picking on something the teachers say.

"You should have killed yourself between classes, if i let you kill yourself now everyone will want to kill themselves," Josh mocked their english teacher, Brendon snickered and held his mouth, Josh sounded exactly like him. 

"Excuse me, Can i kill myself?" Tyler asked quietly, it was aimed at Brendon but Josh answered for him because his friend was about to start laughing loudly and get them in trouble.

"I don't know,  _Can_ _you_?" Josh mimicked Mr. Allen, Tyler and Brendon both burst into laughter. The class and Mr. Allen turned to the sudden noise, Josh couldn't help laughing with them.

"Mr. Joseph, Mr. Urie and Mr. Dun, would you like to share what's so funny with the class?" Mr. Allen asked with a serious expression, they just laughed louder, the teacher didn't have time for this.

"You three go to the principle's office until you can get yourselves together." The teacher demanded, Josh bit his lips to keep in the laughter, he gathered his stuff and saw Brendon and the brown haired boy doing the same, he rushed out the classroom and into the hallway.

The door opened once again and out came a laughing Brendon and a giggling Joseph, Josh smiled widely at them, they calmed down after a while. 

"Joseph, you got us kicked out of class dude, what was that about?" Josh chuckled, Joseph smiled shyly and his face flushed red.

"It's uh, It's Tyler and i don't really know, i was just bored i guess?" the newly named Tyler, responded quietly. Josh nodded and smiled at Brendon.

"We going to the office?" Josh asked the older one with the big forehead, he scrunched his face in disgust.

"Why the fuck would we go there? We're free now and i have a taste for Tacobell, let's go, drummer boy." Brendon demanded and started to walk to the exit, Josh started to follow him but he saw Tyler's smile fall and started to walk towards the office.

"Hey Tyler, where ya going?" Josh called out to the small boy. Tyler gave him a confused face and slowly walked back to Josh.

"I was going to go to the um office, Mr. Allen said to go there," Tyler muttered, he started to fidget his fingers and he kept his gazed on the side of Josh's face, he wasn't a big fan of eye contact this is the best Josh was going to get.

"Dude no one actually goes to the principle, we're going to go to Tacobell, you have no choice my friend," Josh told the shy boy, Tyler blushed lightly. Suddenly, Josh grabbed Tyler's hand and pulled him out the school and towards Brendon's car, Tyler was a blushing mess, Brendon was already in it and he had the radio blasting. 

Josh turned the radio down because it was sure to burst someone's eardrum, he sat in the front seat and buckled himself up, Tyler hesitantly did the same thing.

"We're taking Joseph? Is he you boyfriend or something?" Brendon asked Josh as he was pulling out the student's parking area and started on his way to Tacobell. Tyler blushed once again and lowered his head so the boys in the front couldn't see it.

Josh was chill, he wasn't even fazed. "Nah, i just found out his name today. Though i wouldn't mind if he was," Josh said nonchalantly, he saw Tyler looking in the rearview mirror so he winked at the tiny boy, Tyler's face couldn't get any redder. 

They pulled into the parking lot of Tacobell and got out then headed inside, Brendon had ordered and Josh ordered also, Brendon had made Josh pay for his food. Josh didn't mind because that's what friends do, Josh gave his cup to Brendon to get him something to drink while he picked out a seat.

Tyler followed Josh awkwardly, he forgot that he didn't have any money so he wasn't eating here today. Josh picked a booth in the back by the window, it had perfect lighting.

Brendon came back with Josh's drink and their food, Josh looked at Tyler and saw his hands were empty and he had nothing.

"Where's your food, Ty?" Josh asked curiously, Tyler shrugged.

"I don't have any money so no food i guess." Tyler mumbled, Josh shook his head and stood up and pulled Tyler with him to place an order.

"What do you want? You can have anything, it doesn't matter," Josh insisted nicely, Tyler wanted to say no but he couldn't tell anyone no, especially Josh, he had crush on this boy since kindergarten and on an impulse he asked Josh that stupid question, he was dying of embarrassment. 

"O-Okay then, may i have a chalupa and a burrito?" Tyler asked timidly, what if Josh that was too much? What if Josh didn't mean  _anything_? "Nevermind just a chalupa will do," Tyler quickly blurted, he flush of embarrassment because he just realized he said that pretty loudly and a few people were looking at him.

Josh sighed, he had a friend like Tyler once, all shy and introverted, he knew how to deal with this.

"He'd like a chalupa a burrito supreme, a cheesy gordita crunch and a medium mountain dew." Josh ordered for Tyler. The cashier was a young lady who looked to be 18 or 19, her name was Melanie.

"That'll be 13.92 sir." She told Josh, he gave the girl his credit card, she quickly swiped it and gave it back along with a medium sized cup and the receipt that Josh crumpled up and threw away, he didn't need that. He gave Tyler the cup.

"Is that okay? The gordita. I had a friend like you a while back, i can tell when you want something." Josh stated, Tyler silently thanked god because he was super hungry, loved tacobell and Josh got him something he loved.

"Thank you, Josh," Tyler said more confidently, he filled up him cup with mountain dew and followed Josh back to their booth.

Josh looked at the burrito Brendon was eating, he squinted at it before looking through the bag. Brendon was eating his burrito, Josh groaned flicked Brendon on his huge forehead.

"Bren, you're eating my fricking food for christ sake!" Josh shouted, he was looking forward to that food, now it's in the hands of someone who won't appreciate it.

Brendon looked down at the burrito and stopped chewing, he shrugged and continued to eat.

"I don't give a shit, you were taking too long and it was getting cold so  _you_ should be saying thank you to me, i did you a favor," Brendon smiled, he took another big bite. Josh rolled his eyes.

"Don't swear in front of Tyler, you'll corrupt his sweet, innocent mind. He doesn't need such vulgar words being said around him." Josh scolded his friend. Tyler's face flushed red, he was  _not_ as innocent as people would think, he had a secret side that no one knew about. 

The cashier called out Josh's name, he went to go get Tyler's food, he left him alone with Brendon.

"So Tyler, how long have you liked him?" Brendon asked suddenly, Tyler looked at him confusedly.

"W-What? I don't know what you're talking about." Tyler lied, he heard Brendon scoff.

"Dude. It's as plain as day that you like him, everytime he says something or do something, you blush like a schoolgirl and your smile clearly adds to my proof. When he isn't looking you stare at him, i see it in school too buddy, i see and know everything that goes on in school and i'm always watching. You also draw him in your notebook, you have some killer drawings also, and you wrote a song about him. I know." Brendon said creepily, he didn't even look up from his food. 

Tyler was terrified, how the heck did he know this? Tyler had never told anyone about any of that.

"H-How do you know that?" Tyler questioned, if he knew this then what if he knew what he did behind closed doors in the safety of his bedroom. 

"I have my ways, i'm not gonna tell Josh though. I don't really want anything from you other than ya know be friends so everything you do is safe with me Tyjo." Brendon reassured. 

Tyler didn't say anything else, he tensed up when Josh sat down by him, he stiffly ate his food.

"Jeez Ty, loosen up, relax no need to be so tense." Josh said suddenly, he rested his hand on Tyler's back and rubbed in circles. Tyler couldn't help but to relax, he sighed in content. 

Josh liked to get a little physical but Tyler didn't mind not one bit, Brendon scrunched up his face.

"Josh are you sure you guys aren't dating because you sure are acting like it," Brendon teased, Josh didn't really care, he had only known Tyler for about 30 minutes but he was already starting to like this boy.

"Brendon shut up and eat your food, you're irrelevant. I don't see him stopping me, if anything he likes it. Right Ty?" Josh turned to the small boy who was eating his food and leaning into Josh's touch with his eyes closed in content. Tyler nodded with a small smile, he didn't know what he was agreeing to but if Josh said it, it must be right. Tyler was a bit obsessed with this red haired boy with a nose ring and gauges.

"Josh, i am 99.9% sure that your hypnotizing him, look at him he isn't even paying attention." Brendon said, he poked Tyler's nose, he swatted Brendon's hand away and leaned further into Josh's touch.

" _or_ he doesn't care about anything your saying, i kinda agree." Josh responded, he removed his hand from Tyler and picked up his food and began to eat. Tyler opened his eyes and saw both the boys staring at him.

"What?" He asked them, he wiped his mouth in case there was something on his face.

"Josh wants to be your boyfriend, he also wants you to fuck him." Brendon blurted, Tyler and Josh both went red.

"Shut the hell up Brendon, you talk too much and it would be  _me_ doing the fucking i mean look at him, does he look like he could be dominate?" Josh asked. Brendon studied Tyler more, he was a bit skinny but he did have a bit of muscle, he was small but surely he was taller than Josh by a few inches.

He studied Josh, he had a lot of muscle, Brendon knows he has a slight six pack, he has a tattoo sleeve it's not fully done but it's almost there. Josh was dominate at times but he was still a big softie but so far, Tyler hasn't been acting very dominate since he's been with the boys.

"Well now that you look at it, i guess your right. Tyler, Josh wants to fuck you." Brendon blurted, Josh once again was not fazed by what Brendon was saying, he wasn't going to deny it because it's most likely true but Tyler was blushing and trying to hide a huge smile because Josh wasn't even saying it was true!

Maybe he had a chance, asking a stupid question was really paying off. Everyone was done (dun) with their food, the loaded back up into the car.

"Where we going now, drummer boy?" Brendon asked as he put on sunglasses, it was getting really bright. Josh thought for a second then he got an idea.

"We're going to the mall, drive loser." Josh chirped happily, Tyler was in the back worrying because he didn't have any money, why would he need to go there, they already ditched school.

"Ooh if we're going to the mall we need to break Dallon and Pete out of school, they would be glad to go and plus i love when they go with us and the gangs all together," Brendon smiled widely at the thought of Dallon, he loved that tall boy so much, he'd do anything for him.

"I'm sure if you bring Pete he's going to bring Patrick, do you think we have enough room? That's six people you want to bring," Josh mentioned, Brendon looked in the back and tried to figure something out and so did Josh.

"Okay this is how we can do it, Dallon can have the front seat because he's a fucking tree, Pete and Patrick can sit on this side-" Josh motioned to the left side-"And Tyler and i can sit on the right side. If we have to i'd gladly let him sit on my lap," Josh winked at the doe-eyed boy, Tyler smiled lightly and a slight pink was now permanently placed on his face. 

"That'll do. Off to hell!" Brendon shouted before pulling out of the parking lot and into the road going down to Columbus Alternative Highschool.

\---

Brendon pulled into the school lot and it was lunch time, it'll be so much easier to find them and force them into the car.

The three of them got out the car, Josh grabbed Tyler's hand and pulled him him into the school, Brendon was right behind them. Dallon was in the line for lunch, Brendon immediately smiled widely and ran towards him, Dallon smiled at the shorter man and kissed his forehead, they started talking about something but Josh didn't really care to find out. 

Josh looked around for his other best friend, Pete, he saw Pete's black dyed hair and walked over to him.

"Hello, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third." Josh spoke, Pete turned around with a blank face.

"Josh seriously, who the fuck actually has time to say all that shit. It's basically an American variation of Esteban on Zack and Cody." Pete complained. Josh laughed.

"So overly dramatic sometimes, Pete." Josh looked around but he didn't see Patrick anywhere near.

"Where's Pattycakes? I miss his adorable squishy face and his innocents, what did you do with him?" Josh asked, he furrowed his brows as if he were mad and he crossed his arms.

"Oh he's with that kid from photography, the one that always has a camera around his neck, with the blue eyes and light brown hair. I forgot his name." Pete shrugged, Tyler perked up.

"That's Mark, he's my best friend, well kinda my only friend. But he's most likely outside taking pictures of the trees near the entrance." Tyler joined in the conversation, he was still holding on to Josh's hand. 

"Pete, pack your shit were going to the mall. Go meet up with Bren, he's over in the lunch line with Dallon." Josh told Pete before rushing off, he let go of Tyler's hand and rushed to the entrance, Patrick was there with Mark taking pictures of things.

"Hey Pattycakes! We're going to the mall, get on the left side of Brendon's car, it's parked where he usually parks it." Josh told him, Patrick nodded and said goodbye to Mark and walked in the direction of Brendon's car.

Dallon came out the school with Brendon on his back laughing and pointing towards the student's cars, Pete was there behind them yelling at the couple about something. Josh smiled at his friends but frowned when he didn't see the boy with beautiful brown eyes and the cutest smile. 

He walked over to the group. "Where's Tyler? He's coming too," Josh asked the group, Brendon shrugged and looked around like that was gonna help.

"Sorry Josh i don't know who that is." Dallon apologized, Josh groaned. It couldn't be that hard to find him right? 

"I'm going to go look for him," Josh informed them, Brendon smirked.

"If you find him in the restrooms don't fuck him, we don't have time for you to be fucking your boyfriend." Brendon shouted, Josh just flipped him off and kept going.

Josh looked around the cafeteria, no Tyler. The empty class rooms, nope. Each restrooms, Nada. He was tempted to give up and by some fanfic miracle he heard someone singing and playing the piano, it was beautiful.

He walked to the music room and there he was, playing a piano with his eyes closed and singing so emotionally. 

"You play amazingly Tyler holy shit, your voice is like an angel but y'know, humanly. And that song was beautiful, i never heard it on the radio before?" Josh complimented the boy, he smiled back at Josh.

"Thanks, that's because i um, i wrote it, for someone special actually," Tyler admitted, Josh was impressed.

"Can you play it again? If you don't mind, that is," Josh asked, Tyler didn't know if he should. The song was about Josh but since he wasn't allowed to like boys he changed the male pronouns to female pronouns, but Josh'll never know right?

"Sure i guess." Tyler mumbled, he began to play the into.

"Sometimes you gotta bleed to know, that you're alive and have a soul, but it takes someone to come around show you how, she's the tear in my heart, i'm alive, she's the tear in my heart, i'm on fire, she's the tear in my heart, take me higher, than i've ever been." Tyler sang calmly, it was like he forgot the person he made this for was in the room with him. He finished a few more lines before stopping.

"It's not done yet so it's not all that good." Tyler told Josh, he was starting to get more comfortable around Josh. Josh sat down on the bench with Tyler, he was a little too close to the small boy, Josh smiled.

"Ty, that's amazing, who'd you write it for? Your girlfriend?" Josh smirked and nudged Tyler's shoulder.

"For you." Tyler hadn't realized he let it slip past his lips, he meant to only think it not  _say_ it! 

"You made that for me?" Josh questioned confusedly, Tyler wanted to be anywhere but here right now, he cursed every god that put him in this situation.

"I meant someone else, not you, it was for... Jenna Black!" Tyler lied, Josh knew he was lying, he raised an eyebrow at Tyler. Tyler sighed, he fucked up.

"Okay fine, i made it for you, i've had a crush on you since kindergarten and i know that's weird and your probably straight or i'm so ugly even if you were gay you wouldn't like me, but please don't let my parents find out, don't tell anyone," Tyler begged, Josh smiled at him, he slowly leaned in, enough to give Tyler time to pull back but he stayed, Josh softly kissed brown haired boy, Tyler kissed back, Josh delicately held the back of Tyler's head and deepened the kiss, Tyler opened his mouth slightly when Josh ran his tongue over his lip.

They made out for a minutes before Josh started to pick up paced, it quickly turned from soft and delicate to rough and fast, Josh had Tyler straddling his hips while he bit and sucked hickeys onto Tyler's neck, Josh grinded up against Tyler and Tyler did the same to Josh, both boys were halfway hard and Josh found Tyler's sensitive spot and kept biting and sucking and Tyler kept moaning.

They were rudely interrupted by Josh's phone ringing, Josh groaned and shifted Tyler over to his left so he could get his phone out his pocket, it was Brendon calling. Josh answered.

"Yes?" Josh asked, he looked at Tyler and smile, Tyler smiled back and a tint of red flushed over his face. 

"It's Dallon, did you find Tyler yet? We're waiting in front of the entrance." Dallon told him, Josh sighed, he forgot all about the mall. 

"Yeah here we come." Josh finished then hung up. 

"The guys are waiting, we should go," Josh informed, Tyler nodded and quickly connected his and Josh's lips, Josh kissed back and pulled Tyler's bottom lip slightly as he pulled away. 

Tyler climbed off Josh and helped him up, he just did that so he could hold Josh's hand, Josh knew but he didn't care, he liked it. They walked outside and Brendon's car was right in front of the entrance. 

They both got in and they sat where Josh had said earlier, Brendon looked back at Josh with a smug look.

"You guys were in there for quite a while y'know?" Brendon raised an eyebrow at the two, Tyler blushed and shook his head.

"Nothing happened.." Tyler lied, Josh just smirked. Tyler had to learn that there were no secrets in this group, if something happened to one of them all of them knew. They were connected, everybody shared everything. It may seem weird but that's their friendship, Josh knew how each of them looked naked and they knew how he looked. And they also know that something happened.

"Nothing happened? What are those on your neck Tyjo?" Brendon smirked, Tyler blushed once more. Pete took a look at Tyler's neck and held his fist out, Josh didn't even have to look to know it was out, he pounded it with slight smirk. 

They drove on to the mall that was 30 minutes away, in that time, Tyler was halfway on Josh, Pete and Patrick made out the whole way up there and Brendon only almost killed them once, that was a record.

They all got out the car and started to walk together into the mall. 

"Just so you know, Dal, your paying for everything i get, love you!" Brendon stood on his tippy toes and tried to kiss Dallon but he was also on his tippy toes. 

"Patrick, i hope you know that Brendon is a bad example and you should not follow in his footsteps because i am not Dal and i won't buy you everything you want." Pete said sweetly and kissed Patrick's forehead. 

"Fuck you, i have my own money." Patrick swatted him away, they laughed, it wasn't everyday you get to hear Patrick swear and when he did, it was funny, he looked so innocent but he's not.

"Well you guys have fun with that shit. I don't need to buy anyone anything, you taken losers. I'm a free man." Josh gloated, Brendon and Pete flipped him off. Tyler frowned a bit at Josh's statement. That kiss probably didn't mean anything to Josh, it meant everything to Tyler.

"We should go to Apple, i need a new charger, Brendon _stole_ mine out my backpack." Patrick glared at Brendon.

"Oh yeah, i broke it, sorry." Brendon said halfheartedly, Patrick gasped.

"What the hell, i gave you my charger why would you need Patrick's?" Dallon asked the male.

"Because i broke yours? Also just if you guys ask, yes i broke yours too Pete." Brendon smiled, three of the males glared at Brendon, who the fuck can mess up three chargers.

"Ha! You guys are stupid, you never let Brendon use your shit, that's why i still have my charger right at home." Josh smiled at the three idiots.

"Yeah about that, Josh i stole your charger also, you should really keep your window locked." Brendon informed him.

"How the  _actual fuck_ do you break four-No five including your own, chargers? What do you do with them?" Pete asked the annoying asshole he calls his friend.

"Well actually that's a funny story, i was scrolling through twitter and i saw a post, this person tied 5 phone chargers together and made a jump rope and i wanted to do it too but i only had one charger so i borrowed all of yours and i made one but then i realized that it was boring and i wanted to see if they would plug up to a potato and work but they didn't so i set them on fire. Come to think of it, i sound like Shane." Brendon laughed, the group and Tyler looked at boy with anger/concern.

"We better go get me a new charger before i murder your boyfriend Dallon," Patrick folded his arms and walked towards the Apple store, everyone followed each couple holding hands, well except Tyler and Josh. Tyler wanted to hold Josh's hand but they weren't dating.  

They got the chargers and Josh got new earphones, they moved on and continued shopping until everyone split up.

It was just Josh and Tyler left, Josh looked at Tyler with a smile as they were walking.

"Who's your favorite Disney sidekick?" Josh asked Tyler as they were walking, Tyler thought about it before turning to Josh.

"I love Thumper from Bambi, i think he's my favorite, what about yours?" Tyler asked, Josh didn't even have to thing about it.

"Gus Gus from Cinderella is so adorable i just love him so much," Josh responded, he saw that they were near where he was walking them to, he grabbed Tyler's hand and led him into the Disney store, it was quite big, Tyler gasped lightly. 

He looked around the store and saw a blue, purple and white vintage 90s Mickey Mouse shirt, he picked it up and held it up to him, it could fit but Tyler wanted to see if it looked okay and it did. 

He bit his lip and put it back because he still didn't have any money and Josh isn't going to buy him this, they just met today, why would he buy him, a stranger, something just because he wanted it? He looked over and saw Josh was looking at little stuffed Disney characters, he was biting his lip in thought and suddenly his gaze landed straight on Tyler, Josh smiled and continued looking at the stuffed characters. 

Tyler looked around a little longer, there was an employee looking at him weirdly, he started to get self-conscious, slowly walked past a mirror and he saw what the male was staring at him for. His neck was covered with purplish red bite marks, they were going up his jaw and down to his neck on both sides.  

Josh went fucking crazy, how the hell was he going to walk around the mall looking like this? He wasn't. He rushed to find Josh and found him checking out. He waited impatiently until he was done, he pulled Josh out the store and into the nearest restroom.

"Josh, look what you did to me! I can't walk around like this! And i surely can't go home like this, my parents will murder me!" Tyler shouted, it was more of an echo because of the emptiness.

"Well i think you look beautiful, like art." Josh smirked, Tyler couldn't help the tiny red tint that spread around his cheeks. 

"Of course you do, you did this now fix it," Tyler said more calmly, he examined them, he was pretty glad that Josh had put them there, he ran his fingers over them delicately and smiled slightly before he shook his head and reality set it again.

"Jesus, these will most likely last more than 5 days, Josh. I'm screwed." Tyler accepted his fate, he was going to go home and his mom will make him sit at the dinner table, they'll see the hickeys and think their son is a whore.

"Or we could go to Sephora and get some make up to cover them, it won't be that hard," Josh said and wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist and pulled him closer, he started nip at a clear patch on Tyler's skin and the taller male let him for a few seconds but pushed him off.

"You're going to add more, don't do that, i can't go back out there like this, i need something to cover it up." Tyler told Josh, Josh dug through his Disney bag and pulled out the shirt Tyler wanted.

"Here you can wrap this around your neck until we get to the place and it's for you anyway," Josh passed him the shirt, Tyler smiled widely and hugged Josh.

"Thank you! You didn't have to buy this but thank you so much," Tyler thanked Josh.

"Ty it's just a shirt, didn't cost much and i don't mind buying you anything just tell me if you want it and i'll buy it," Josh responded, he pulled them both out the restroom and to the make up store.

They entered and Josh looked for a worker and there was a young female around 20 it looked like. Her nametag read 'Halsey'

"Hello, i'm Ashley but please, call me Halsey, do you need any help with anything?" She asked the two males, Josh nodded.

"Yeah my friend here has someone all over him, he needs something to cover these-" He pulled the shirt from around Tyler's jaw and neck, Tyler glared at Josh-"Do you guys have anything to hide that?" Josh asked the girl, Halsey squinted her eyes and grabbed his chin lightly and tilted his head.

"Wow, that person must be super possessive,-' Halsey commented, Tyler once again glared at a smirking Josh-"I think we can cover that up, follow me," Halsey started walking towards the back, she pulled out something Josh didn't know the name of but it was the color of Tyler's skin, she opened it and started to apply it over the love bites (more like lust bites.) Halsey stopped applying it when she didn't see anymore purple.

"There you go, looks normal now, those will last quite a while, do you want another bottle to take home?" Halsey asked, Josh nodded and the blue haired girl went and got another bottle, she rang them up and Josh paid and they left.

"I miss seeing them, Ty." Josh complained, he grabbed Tyler's hand and laced their fingers together. 

"The way your going, their gonna be back," Tyler said softly, he squeezed Josh's fingers. Josh stared at the brown haired boy, Tyler was so beautiful, his eyebrows, his beautiful brown eyes, his adorable nose, his precious plump lips, Josh leaned in and kissed Tyler's lips, Tyler quickly kissed back even though he was caught off guard. 

"Josh? do you maybe want to be my um, boyfriend?" Tyler asked hesitantly, Josh didn't even need to think about it, sure he hadn't known the boy but a day, Tyler was perfect and he wanted him to be all his.

"I'd like that Ty." Josh held him close and kissed the small boy, he kissed with just as much force as Josh. 

"Okay, Boyfriend. Let's shop some more!"

"But i have to pay for it,  _boyfriend_ " Josh teased Tyler. 

Tyler smiled and held tighter to Josh's hand. They continued shopping.


End file.
